


Be Prepared

by Nival_Vixen



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Amy Santiago Loves Jake Peralta, Attack of the non-lethal lethal Lego, Complete, Die Hard References, Disney References, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Jake Peralta Loves Amy Santiago, Kid Fic, Legos, it's a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22096405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nival_Vixen/pseuds/Nival_Vixen
Summary: Amy returns home to find Jake entertaining their daughter with a Disney movie and Lego.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Be Prepared

"Jake, I'm home!"

There was no response and considering the noise coming from the lounge room, Amy wasn't entirely surprised that her husband couldn't hear her. Hanging her bag on the hook by the door, Amy took her shoes off - straightening Jake's sneakers beside their daughter's neatly-placed Sarah Jane's - and then headed to the source of the noise.

" _Be prepared for the coup of the century!_ "

"Jake, honey, what are you doing?" Amy asked, stopping in the doorway for several reasons, the main being the Lego pieces strewn throughout the room and most of the other reasons involving a mix of surprise and shock.

Jake looked over and paused the movie on the screen, putting on that sheepish smile as he realised the mess around him. "Uh, Disney marathon?"

"You're watching _The Lion King_ and recreating the _Be Prepared_ scene with Lego again, aren't you?"

"Well, we agreed not to let Elizabeth watch the Die Hard movies until she was older and this is the only way she'll recognise Jeremy Irons in _Die Hard With A Vengeance!_ "

Amy pinched the bridge of her nose, wondering if it was a medical emergency if she could practically hear her husband capitalising the letters of the movie. "Is that really why you've been watching The Lion King on repeat? Honestly, Jake?"

He smiled at her big and broad and a little nervous. "Uh... Yes?"

"You're going to wear her out with that movie. At least put on the second - "

Jake's scandalised gasp stopped Amy from completing her sentence and she sighed at her husband's betrayed expression. "How dare you suggest that? You _know_ how I feel about Disney sequels and spin-offs! Amy Peralta-Santiago, it's like I don't even _know you anymore!_ " he said dramatically, pressing a hand to his chest.

"Your heart's on your other side, Jake," Amy said, raising an eyebrow.

Jake held up his right hand in a cast and raised an eyebrow right back at her.

"Fine, you're forgiven. Put the Lego away and we'll watch the rest of the movie together. Did you organise dinner?"

Jake winced and busied himself with the Lego. "Uh, how about pizza? My treat?"

"We have a joint account, Jake."

He grinned over at her. "Yeah, we do. And it's totally secure 'cause no one can replicate my signature."

Amy couldn't help but agree with him on that; Jake's signature on their wedding certificate was practically illegible. In fact, Boyle was the only one who could read it.

"Now, how was your day? Any cases I can help with?"

"Jake..." Amy said in warning; he was meant to be on medical leave, not solving _her_ cases.

"I'm just asking, honest. Not gonna Vulture my favourite wife's cases," Jake promised, kissing her forehead as he passed by with a bucket of Lego. "Ouch, that mother - "

"Jake!"

In her bouncer, Elizabeth giggled at the sight of her father hopping on one foot.

"Yeah, you keep laughing, Elizabeth Mary Peralta-Santiago!"

Picking up the stray piece of Lego that Jake had stepped on, Amy added it to the bucket and kissed him briefly. "You'll be all right. Hurry back."

"We should use them at work as a non-lethal force. Except they're _totally_ lethal," Jake muttered as he went to put the bucket away, limping.

Amy tickled Elizabeth's stomach, smiling as she laughed adorably and showed her one big tooth in her mouth. "Did you have a good day, sweetheart? I hope your father fed you on time. I should have texted him reminders, but it was a big day and I lost track of time myself," she admitted, frowning.

Tempted to get up and check the fridge for the labelled food jars, Amy decided it was too far and stayed where she was. Elizabeth watched her with dark solemn eyes, then smiled broadly again, a perfect mix of mother and father.

"I fed Elizabeth on time and in order. I even double-checked in the binder because I swear that yellow jar is turning orange and I know orange is for dinner," Jake announced on the way back to the lounge room, probably halfway through a conversation with himself. Or possibly Boyle, if the phone on his ear was any indication.

"There's a playdate on the weekend," Amy reminded him, Jake nodding.

"We'll see you on the weekend, all right? Okay, sooner if possible. Not tonight. Boyle, no. I... Yes, we're watching _The Lion King_ ," Jake said, frowning as he looked around the room for a camera. "Did you put a nanny camera in here again?"

Amy sat up straighter and looked around for herself. _They'd checked all of Elizabeth's toys_...

"Oh, right, yeah, I did say that. Well, the Lego is the only way I can accurately represent a whole army... horde... legion... of hyena. A cackle? _Really?_ That doesn't... actually, no, it works. A cackle of hyenas," Jake said to Amy, pointing at his phone with a querying look.

She nodded to confirm Boyle's response. Jake made an expression of surprise and wonder, as he always did when learning something new, and Amy felt the tension from her day melting away from her shoulders at the sight.

Elizabeth made a soft crying noise and Amy knew that it was 6pm and time for her dinner. Her daughter was nothing if not punctual, a point of pride when she talked with her father.

"Gotta go, Boyle! Say hi to Nikolaj and Genevieve for us," Jake said, hanging up abruptly. "Ah, I'm gonna get like ten texts about hanging up on him."

"I'll apologise for you, you get Elizabeth's dinner," Amy said.

"Thanks, love you!" Jake said, throwing his phone to her and heading to the kitchen for Elizabeth's orange jar of mush.

By the time Amy had crafted and sent an apology to Boyle, Jake had already received several texts about hanging up abruptly and if everything was all right.

_If you're being held captive, send five emojis in separate texts!_

Amy frowned at the message. "Jake, honey? What happens if you send Boyle five emojis in separate texts?"

Jake was in the hallway a second later, orange jar in one hand and a novelty Batman spoon in the other. "Don't do it! He's got SWAT on speed-dial and... remember that favour that SWAT guy owes Boyle after that thing he did for them? Yeah, he's reserving it for us."

"Us or you?" Amy asked.

"Definitely us. Well, you and Elizabeth over me, I made him pinky promise," Jake said. "You didn't send it, did you?"

"No, I was just curious. Why would you say Elizabeth and me over you? You know we'd be together if anything did happen, and if not - "

"We don't need to go over the emergency binder again, Amy, honestly. I remember everything from earthquake and tsunami to kidnapping and potential hostage situation. I just... It's a backup plan, and if anything does happen to me, then I know you and Elizabeth would be safe. I just... I _need_ to know that," Jake said, his voice shaking with his admission and looking far too vulnerable. He composed himself after a moment and smiled brightly. "Now, who's ready for dinner? And pizza will be here soon; I ordered our usual while I was putting the Lego away."

Amy had thought the delay had been due to Jake playing with the Lego again, and was glad he'd organised their dinner. Elizabeth was minutes away from having a small meltdown without her food, and Jake picked her up as he alternated between singing and humming.

The doorbell rang with their pizza delivery and Amy headed to the door as Jake carried Elizabeth to the kitchen to be fed. As she listened to Jake sing _Be Prepared_ off-key as he fed their daughter, Amy knew then that she loved Jake just as much as the first time she had admitted it to herself.

Now, she just needed to prepare him for the fact that they were going to be parents again.

...

The end.

Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> 'Elizabeth Mary' is named after Elizabeth Mary Winstead who plays Lucy McClane in _Live Free or Die Hard_.  
> Their future baby will be named 'John Victor' after John McClane and Amy's father.  
> They can't decide between godparents so all of the B99 team are declared godparents. Gina, of course, declares herself the best godparent ever.


End file.
